The Lyre
by TatianaSnowieAndDaphneHarper
Summary: Otera Wrights is in trouble. After meeting Nico and getting attacked by an ancient monster from myths, she doesn't know what to do anymore. To make matters worse, she's claimed by- Wait, why am I telling you all this? Read it yourself. This is my first fanfiction, so please give me reviews and try to be harsh. I love criticism. Thanks for choosing to read this!
1. Chapter 1

Look nobody wants to be a half-blood. It's very dangerous because you AND your loved ones could get killed.

I'm not saying that you are one but if you feel yourself something inside yourself stirring at all... then go to another book. Please don't read this. Because if you know, they will come for you, maybe even harming anybody near you.

I can't live with that guilt so do me a favor. If you feel anything except for just thinking it's fiction, then go leave this book. If you don't, you'll regret it. I learned that the hard way.

My name is Otrera. I'm a 13-year-old dyslexic girl with major ADHD. I guess I should start from the beginning of the day.

"Bye Mom!" I yelled as soon as she dropped me off at school.

"Bye honey, see you after school!" She called back, already pulling out of the school parking lot.

"That your mom?" A voice asked from behind me.

I jumped with surprise and spun around. A ghostly pale boy with ink-black hair stood right in front of me. Despite the fact that I'd never seen him before, he acted as if he went this school and that I should know him. He seemed... well, he seemed cold. He radiated fear and death.

I glared at him. "Obviously. Why else would I call her mom?"

A flicker of surprise went through his eyes but then it disappeared. He returned the glare and shrugged. "She could be your stepmom. Or adoptive."

"She isn't."

"How do you know?"

This kid was giving me a headache. I rolled my eyes and massaged my temples. "I just know, OK?"

"Do you have a dad?"

"Do I have to explain the birds and the bees, kid?"

He frowned. "Don't call me kid. I'm older than you, Otrera Wrights."

"First of all, what should I call you then, kid? Secondly, are you a stalker or something? How the hell do you know my name? Thirdly, how do you know if you are older than me?" I asked, pretty freaked out by now, if you can't tell.

"You don't know me?" The boy looked as if he'd said something he shouldn't have.

"Narcissistic, aren't you? But no, I don't know you." I said starting to be suspicious of this creepy kid.

"The name's di Angelo, Nico di Angelo." He winced, looking as if I'd run at the mention of his name.

I snorted. "Seriously? James Bond?"

He looked insulted. "James Bond is awesome. Anyways, what I meant earlier was do you know who your birth father is?" He asked.

"Kid, I just met you. Why would I tell you that? I've got to go, regardlessly." This seemed to worry Nico, as he glanced around.

As I started walking towards the entrance hall, he hurried after me.

"Wait!"

Students started to stare as he caught up to me and realized that people were looking. He blushed and muttered something under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing."

As I walked into last period that afternoon, Mr. Thorn glanced at Nico, who for some strange reason had the same classes as me, and froze. I turned to Nico to ask why, but Nico had a weird look on his face. Almost like... fear? I haven't known Nico for long, but he struck me as someone who didn't fear much.

"Ms. Wright, who's your... friend?" Mr. Thorn asked with a creepy grin. Mr. Thorn was one of the scariest teachers at LAA. He had heterochromia iridium (blue and brown, if you were wondering), and a French accent. It was rumored that he used to teach at a military school, Winchester, I think it was called.

"Nico di Angelo, sir," I replied quietly. Nico was shaking his head, a horrified look on his face.

"You! You should be dead." Nico gaped openly at Mr. Thorn.

I elbowed Nico and said nervously,"Sir, he doesn't mean that! He probably mistook you for someone else."

"Mr. di Angelo, Ms. Wright, see me after class. We will need to have a little... how should I put this? Chat. A little chat."

After class, Nico grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. He was surprisingly strong and I nearly tripped if he hadn't caught me.

"Whoa, Nico, what the hell?"

He dragged me towards the door.

"You have to get out of here. NOW."

He shoved me to the door. Behind him, I heard an inhuman roar of anger.

"What the actual hell is that?" I shrieked as a monstrous creature jumped over our heads.

"A manticore!" he shouted, pulling out a pitch black iron... sword? Where the heck did he get a sword? Aren't those illegal?

"A WHAT?"

"A MANTICORE! IT HAS THREE THOUSAND ATTACK POWER, +5 TO SAVING THROWS!"

"NEVER MIND I SAID ANYTHING!"

Mr. Thorn (or at least I thought it was him) snarled as Nico slashed at him.

"Is that the best you can do, puny hero? I, the man-eating Persian manticore, demand a worthier challenge!"

"You want a challenge? Come and get it, fur-brain!"

The manticore roared in ire and pounced, missing Nico by a hair.

"If I can't have you, I'll settle for this one!" he did a 180, grabbing me by the leg. I'd been trying to get a weapon I could use, and this beast wasn't gonna stop me.

"HIYA!"

"ARGH!"

I kicked him in the face and he let go to lick his wounds. I scrambled away from him and grabbed the nearest thing, a dagger that I'd pickpocketed (is that a word) from Nico and stabbed him in between the eyes.

I suddenly heard a faint whistling sound coming from the window. I tackled Nico as he stood up to try and see what I'd heard. A shower of glass rained upon us, and I instinctively checked to see if what I'd thought would happen had actually happened.

It had.

I watched as Mr. Thorn pulled an arrow out of his lip and smiled, a gross, bloody, evil smile.

"Till we meet again, Daughter of Thunder."

He spat at me, then ran out the door as a group of teenage girls jumped through the window and into the math classroom.

"Nico!" A girl, maybe two years older than me, wearing a Death to Barbie shirt like one I owned and a silver circlet around her head.

"Thalia!" Nico stumbled. I grabbed his arm to steady him, but he ended up pulling me down with him.

I landed on him and he groaned, "Get the fuck off me,".

I got off him and covered my ears while glaring daggers at him.

"Thirteen-year-old child here!"

"What? You're old enough to swear, aren't you?"

As I opened my mouth to reply, Thalia cut in.

"Uh, you guys? You do realize we should go before he comes back, or worse, brings friends!"

I then realized that the classroom was completely destroyed and asked, "What about the room? We'll be blamed for trashing it!"

"Never mind the room, let's go!"

As they turned to the window and jumped through carefully, one by one, I questioned, "Why don't we leave through the door?"

"Because he could be hiding, idiot," Nico said harshly, and I frowned.

"Why did Mr. Thorn attack us?" I inquired.

Before Nico could reply, Thalia grabbed my arm and pulled me through the window.

"We'll answer your questions in the truck," she said, dragging me towards the said truck.

 _ **Hi everyone! Vote, comment and all that schist, please! Tell me what you like and dislike.**_


	2. Chapter 2

As we drove off into the distance, I questioned Nico. After he finally got mad and told me to 'fuck off' and I gave him a lecture, we spent most of the trip in silence.

For some reason, most of the girls kept glaring at Nico, who just glared back.

When we had been in the truck for at least an hour, Thalia started to ask me a question, but one look from Nico silenced her. We drove for about another hour before we got to a forest.

Thalia turned the truck off, and we all left the truck. She walked towards me and asked something I'd never thought she'd ask.

"Otrera, would you like to join the Hunters?"

Nico looked like he wanted to stab her, but restrained himself and said, "What, so she can die like Bianca?"

Thalia and Nico started arguing, and I zoned out.

I wondered why we were here. Suddenly, I could hear something calling me, something saying my name. I walked towards it and faintly heard Nico calling me back.

Then I felt something dragging me back by the arm, and my instincts acted up.

I kicked the person in the shin and ran for it.

"OTRERA! COME BACK HERE NOW!

I didn't stop until I could barely hear them anymore. Then, I slowed and walked. I saw a light a few yards away and walked quicker. I could ask to use someone's phone and call my mom or ask for directions and a map.

Then I saw it.

A huge arch, with torches on each side. A few feet before it, there was a tall pine tree with a coiled rope around it. Then, the rope moved, and I screamed.

It was a dragon.

Or at least I thought it was.

Then, a kid stumbled into view. He had red hair and blue eyes. He wore an orange shirt and jeans under some armor and looked half asleep. He turned his head towards me and his eyes widened.

I froze.

He called, "Hey, who are you?"

That's when I had a panic attack. I collapsed and started shivering, suddenly covered with sweat. I could hear my pounding heart, going faster every second. I felt like vomiting, I was so dizzy, I couldn't tell which way was forward anymore.

The boy ran up to me and started trying to calm me down, but I could barely hear him. My chest was hurting, I was trembling and, all of a sudden, I could see black spots all over my vision.

I was choking, trying to force my breakfast out of my stomach, and the last thing I could remember was Nico crouching before me, shouting at me not to close my eyes.

But I was too tired to care.

When I slowly regained consciousness, my head throbbed with the pain I was convinced only a few had ever experienced. I had no idea where I was at first.

With my blurry vision, I saw a person standing over me, and immediately sat up, regretting it when the person and I bumped heads.

"Shi-"

I quickly cut in, "13 year old who doesn't want to hear someone swearing here!"

My vision suddenly cleared, and I realized the person I'd been talking to was a boy. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

He introduced himself as Will Solace, son of Apollo, and force-drank (is that a word?) me a golden liquid that looked like apple juice.

It wasn't.

It tasted like my mom's homemade bread, the kind we'd make together. I drained the glass quicker than you could say, honey. After getting dressed, I left the hospital (Will called it the infirmary) and walked onto the porch, still staring at the floor.

"Otera."

I looked up, right into the angry eyes of- you guessed it- Nico di Angelo

I stood across from Nico. He still looked angry, but I had already apologized for kicking him and running away. If he wouldn't forgive me, it was his problem.

"Why did you run into the forest?" He demanded.

"I heard a voice," I replied slowly. I didn't want him to get angry again.

"What kind of voice? What did it sound like?"

I described the voice to him and he cursed. "Di Immortals! I thought Apollo shut the Grove of Dodona up!"

I ignored what I assumed to be cursing and asked, "What's the Grove of Dodona?"

He frowned even more. "None of your business."

I shot him a glare and put my hands on my hips.

"Excuse me, but I'm the one who heard the voice."

"She deserves to know, Mr. di Angelo."

An unfamiliar voice had spoken from behind me, and I jumped, startled. I spun on my heel and grabbed the dagger I still had.

Sitting behind me, was a man in a wheelchair. He had brown hair and eyes and was leaning towards me.

He offered me his hand and I took it.

"My name is Chiron."

I knitted my eyebrows. "As in, the Chiron from Greek mythology?"

"My dear, would you like to be called a myth after few years?" He asked.

I scoffed. He was acting as though he was the real Chiron.

I asked, "Didn't that Chiron, like, die a gazillion years ago?"

He sighed. "You, my dear, and Percy Jackson would be great friends."

"Percy Jackson? That kid from Yancy? Actually, you look kinda familiar, Mr. Chiron."

"You know Percy?"

"You know me?"

Nico and someone else asked at the same time.

I looked around and noticed a tall boy with messy black hair and sea-green eyes walking toward us.

"Hi, my name is Percy Jackson. I heard you guys mention me. Oh and also, Nico, Will is looking for you."

"You're Percy? The one who called Mr. Nicoll an old sot?" I laughed.

"Yep How did you know?

"Let's just say, you're legendary at Yancy."

"Okay then. Anyways, Chiron, you called me?" He turned to Chiron, who had been watching us with amusement.

"Yes, Percy. Can you show Otrera to the Hermes cabin?"

"Sure," He smirked.

"Come on, Terry." He called as he walked away.

I ran to catch up with him and asked, "Why'd you call me Terry?"

He shrugged.

"I dunno, it seemed like it was a good nickname."

As we walked, he told me about each cabin and before long we got to a shabby looking cabin; it was well worn into.

"Welcome to Cabin 11, Terry. It'll be your new temporary home." Percy smiled and checked his watch. "Oh no."

He noticed a kid around my age stand just outside the cabin door

I looked closer and realized it was the boy from… yesterday? The day before?

"Hey, Ben, can you introduce Terry to Conner? Great, thanks!" He called before bolting off.

Ben walked over– no, more like strutted over.

"My name is Benjamin Collins, son of Athena. You can call me Ben. You are?" He asked arrogantly.

"Terry," I muttered, rolling my eyes as he smirked.

"Conner is in there." He gestured towards the shabby cabin behind him.

"Oh, and a word of advice; keep your belongings close to you." He tossed me a backpack and strutted away.

I took a deep breath and walked into the cabin. It was time to meet the inhabitants of Cabin 11.

The children of Hermes.


	3. Chapter 3

Immediately, I was assaulted with boisterous laughter and cheers. In the middle of the cabin, there was something going on. I heard someone yelling and trying to get through. When they finally got through the crowd, I stifled my giggles. A teenaged boy wearing a clown suit, complete with a rainbow wig and red nose, stormed towards me. When he noticed me giggling, he scowled and started yelling at me. I wasn't going to let this guy treat me with disrespect, but before I could tell him to shut up, two girls popped up beside me.

One of them was Asian, and the other was a blonde with brown eyes.

"Hey Connor, leave the newbie alone. We're the ones who pulled the prank, not her!" the blonde shouted.

"Yeah, don't take our credit newbie!" the Asian bounced with energy.

I gaped. THIS was the cabin counselor Connor? A guy who yelled at the innocent?

The girls didn't seem to notice my speechlessness.

"I'm Julia Feingold!" the blonde announced.

"And I'm the amazing, fabulous Alice Miyazawa!" the Asian girl screeched.

"I'm Otrera Wrights."

Conner spoke up. "Determined or undetermined?"

"I literally have no clue what that's supposed to mean."

"Claimed or not?" Alice piped up.

"Not, I guess. Claiming is that glowing symbol over your head, right?"

"Correct."

I didn't have to turn to know who had spoken so solipsistically.

"Hey Ben. I was wondered where you'd got to." Conner spoke so casually, it was hard to remember a few minutes ago, he was yelling at me for laughing.

"Hello Conner. This is––"

Before Ben could continue, Alice cut in. "Yeah, we know, Terry Wrights."

"Otrera," I corrected, but she didn't seem to hear me as she stared at Ben with annoyance.

Ben glowered at us and cleared his throat. "Anyways, I needed to talk to you? About Capture the Flag tonight?"

Suddenly, I heard a horn being blown from pretty close by.

"C'mon newbie, it's time for dinner!" Julia shouted enthusiastically.

I followed her to the dining pavilion and ate. I'm pretty sure you guys don't need to know what I ate and stuff, but we had to sacrifice some food to the gods.

After dinner, we walked (more like ran) towards the armory so we could suit up for Capture the Flag. I was apparently on border patrol with another unclaimed kid named Orion.

We were on the blue team, and I had already been told by the A.J duo (Alice and Julia) that they'd make sure my funeral pyre was cute. That didn't reassure me.

I was also worried about the fact that we were playing against Cabin 1, Zeus. Sure, we had Percy, but I was worried about getting into combat with Jason Grace, former praetor of New Rome. It was rumored he could shock people and I did not feel like getting electrocuted.

Just my luck that he was the one sent to capture the flag.

I watched from the shadows as he looked around for the flag, spotted it, and started to float. He kinda looked like Peter Pan, if you can believe it.

As he flew, I gave Orion the signal, and he jumped Jason. Jason, who wasn't expecting an aerial attack, lost his concentration and fell to the ground. Orion still had a tight hold on him, so Jason shocked him.

I couldn't let Jason win, so I unsheathed my sword, climbed the tree, and tried to scare him by shouting, "BOO!"

He also wasn't expecting that, but instead of falling, like I'd hoped, he shot a lightning bolt at me. I watched it come at me, but I couldn't move. It hit me, but instead of me falling unconscious, I felt re-energized.

I then did something I didn't expect myself to; I jumped Jason from a tree, 20 feet in the air.

I almost fell short, but it felt like the air was helping me. I landed on his head, he was knocked out, and we both fell

d

o

w

n.

I screamed, I'll admit it. Just don't tell the A.J duo.

But then, the air just started supporting us.

I heard a horn blow, signaling the end of the game, but we were still in the air. I imagined the air slowly bringing us back to earth.

It did.

Chiron trotted towards us and asked, "Otrera, how–"

Suddenly everyone's faces were bathed in a golden light.

"It is determined," Chiron announced. He bowed, and everyone else followed suit.

"Hail, Otrera Wrights, daughter of the King of the Heavens, Zeus."

After Piper gave Jason some ambrosia and the Apollo cabin members gave him a checkup, he led me into the Zeus Cabin.

I had nothing with me to wear as PJs, so Julia lent me some of her clothing. She was a little taller than me, so it was a little long.

Jason told me that I could choose any bunk I wanted, turned away, and fell asleep.

I wasn't liking how much things had changed in the last few hours. It seemed as if Jason was trying to avoid me.

Maybe it was because he didn't expect to have any other siblings. Maybe it was because he was angry at Zeus for siring another child. Maybe he just wasn't feeling well. I did jump on his head, after all.

Whatever it was, I hoped that he would be feeling better in the morning. Maybe he'd finally except the fact that hi– our father had another child after him, and that sulking wouldn't change anything.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I was walking down a corridor. There was a door a few feet away from me, and I reached out to push it open. Instead of me opening the door, someone else beat me to it. A man wearing a roman toga marched out of the room, followed by 2 green, scaly women. They walked right through me, and opened the door opposite to the one they had just exited. I chased after them, but stopped. Mr. Thorn was sitting on one of the chairs. As soon as he noticed the trio, he stood up and kneeled.**_

" _ **My lord," he said with a lisp.**_

" _ **The girl escaped." the man said. He was standing in front of me, so I couldn't see his expression.**_

" _ **My lord, she had help. That blasted son of Hades, and the cursed Hunters."**_

" _ **I gave you one last chance and what do you do? Fail. The General was right. You are useless." the man said calmly.**_

 _ **Before Mr. Thorn could answer, a girl with red hair it almost looked like flames walked into the room. She walked over the man wearing the toga and wrapped her arm around his waist.**_

 _ **"My lord," she said, running her finger down his cheek. "Has the girl escaped capture?"**_

 _ **The man frowned. "Unfortunately. But don't worry, darling. she won't next time."**_

 _ **The girl didn't seem to hear him. She walked over to Mr. Thorn and grabbed his face. He yelled and thrashed. I realized with delayed horror that her nails were digging into his skin, causing beads of blood to roll down his cheek. She let go of his face and kicked his stomach repeatedly.**_

 _ **I kinda felt sorry for him, until he croaked out, "I promise, m'lady, that I will destroy the camps and bring you Otera Wrights." Then I stopped.**_

 _ **The girl spat on him. "Oh, you will." she glared at his crumpled figure on the floor. "Or you will face my total wrath."**_

 _ **She suddenly stiffened, turned around and stared straight at me. She grabbed the nearest weapon and threw it at me.**_

I woke up, feeling worse that I had felt last night.


	5. Chapter 5

After taking a cold shower, my thoughts turned to my dream. I was confused. Who were that man and woman? I wanted to ask someone who they were but didn't want to draw more attention to myself. I decided to ask Chiron. If he really was the Chiron from the Greek myths, then maybe he'd know more about this.

I headed to the Big House after breakfast, completely forgetting about the Camp activities that Alice and Julia had told me about. I hadn't realized Jason was watching me until he asked quietly, "Where are you going?"

I jumped in surprise.

"I need to talk to Mr. Chiron," I said quietly. not looking at him. I wouldn't admit it, but he kinda scared me.

He walked over to me. "Why won't you look me in the eye?" he asked softly, raising an eyebrow.

I shrugged.

"Otera, right?" he winced, looking awkward. "Sorry about last night. But you can trust me. Honest."

I still refused to look at him. "I know I can. I just wanna talk to Chiron about something."

Jason nodded slowly. "But we have to do the camp activities." He pointed out.

I bit my lip. "Is there any way I could get out of them, just for today?"

Jason smirked. "Ï might be able to if you let me come?" he suggested slyly.

I sighed. "Fine." I agreed reluctantly.

As we headed to the Big House, he rambled, "So what did you dream about last night? When I woke up you were thrashing around. I didn't want to wake you though. You looked tired."

I hesitated but decided to tell him the truth. "Ï had a kinda bad dream."

I told him about the dream and he listened silently. "Roman toga..." he muttered to himself.

"Do you know who that could be?"I asked hopefully. But my hopes were crushed as he shook his head.

"Chiron might." He glanced down at me and gave me a small reassuring smile. I guess he noticed my worried face. "Don't worry. I bet he does."

We reached the Big House. "Thanks for getting me out of activities." I steeled my nerves and gave him a quick hug.

He looked surprised but hugged back. "No problem."

I knocked on the door, and a moment later, Chiron opened it. His eyebrows raised slightly but he let us in. He led us to the sitting room and we sat down. I told him about the dream.

He leaned forward slightly. "Could you describe the man further?"

I thought for a moment. "Well, he had chestnut colored hair, I think. It was wavy. His eyes were green."

Chiron frowned. "I fear Apollo has much to worry about," he muttered.

I was fed up with not knowing stuff. "Could you please tell me what you mean? I thought Apollo was a god. Can't he just zap them? Or what about Zeus?"

Chiron glanced at the sky nervously. "There are some things, even the gods can't do." Thunder boomed.

"Can somebody actually explain what this means? I'm tired of not knowing what is happening."

"Otera, the gods can't interfere. The gods need mortals." Jason said solemnly.

I frowned but nodded in understanding.

Chiron stood up and smiled down at us. "Well thank you for telling me about this dream, Ms. Wrights. But you and Jason should go and have some fun. We can talk later."

I rose uneasily. "Okay..."

Jason stood up also. "Time for archery." He smiled grimly. "Against the Ares Cabin."

We left the Big House and headed for the archery station.


	6. Chapter 6

After learning how to manipulate the air around the arrows to make it hit the bullseye, we headed to the canoe lake. Percy was sitting at the edge, his feet in the water. He was deep in thought.

Jason smirked. "Watch this."

He started to float towards Percy. Percy didn't see him.

Jason floated behind the older boy and yelled, "Percy!"

Percy screeched in surprise and jumped into the water. The water caught him and started cradling him like a baby.

When he realized it was us, his tanned face turned pink. "Jason! Have you corrupted Terry already?"

"Terry?" Jason turned to me.

I shrugged. "He refuses to call me Otera."

"I'm gonna call you that now." Jason decided.

I groaned. "Are you kidding me?" But I was secretly pleased. Nobody had ever given me a nickname other than Jay.

Percy made the water hands drop him and he fell into the water. Being the son of Poseidon, when he stood up, he was completely dry. He smiled mischievously at us.

"I'll get you back." He promised.

"I wasn't involved!" I yelped, stepping away from the water.

Jason crossed his arms over his chest. "Traitor!"

Percy paused. He considered that and shrugged. "You could have warned me."

Quick as a lightning bolt, I jumped away, a jet of water spraying the place where I had been standing.

"Percy!" I glared and dodged yet another stream of water.

"Your reflexes are quick." He smiled at me and shot a blast of water at an unsuspecting Jason.

"Percy!" Jason spat out the water that had managed to enter his mouth.

They started to fight, Jason shooting out sparks, Percy with water. I backed away, suddenly fearful.

"Um...G-guys?" I stuttered. They were acting like Jay and Carter, when Jay had done something to piss Carter off, but with their powers.

Jason glanced at me and frowned. "Terry? You okay?"

"Y-yeah..."

While he was distracted, Percy pushed him backwards. Jason did a flip in the air and started floating. "No fair Percy!" He complained, rolling his eyes.

I relaxed when I realized they were playing around.

Then a blonde with striking grey eyes walked over. She came from behind Percy, so he didn't notice her. Jason flew over to her and used her as a shield. Percy shot a blast of canoe water at her without looking.

"Seaweed Brain!" she sighed.

Percy's eyes widened. "Wise Girl! I am so sorry!"

He kissed her, and Jason flew over and covered my eyes. "Dude, no kissing in front of my sister."

The girl turned towards me. "So, you're a daughter of Zeus?"

I nodded, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "Yeah."

She smiled at me and stuck out her hand. "I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

I shook her hand. "I'm Otera Wrights. Benjamin is your half brother, right?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. I guess you don't like calling him by his nickname."

I scowled. "I'm not gonna use his nickname. Nicknames are terms of endearment. He's too bossy. And narcissistic."

Annabeth glanced at Percy and smiled. Percy mouthed something I didn't catch.

"What was that?" I asked, confused.

Before Percy could answer, Jason cut in. "Shouldn't we be canoeing?"

He shot a look at Percy. The son of Poseidon nodded quickly. "Yeah..."

Percy shot a jet of water at me, trying to catch me off guard. I dodged. "Percy!" I complained.

He grinned and shrugged. "Good reflexes can and will probably save your life, Terry."

After canoeing for another half hour, we headed to lunch. I sat at the Big Three table with Jason, Percy and a Cyclops named Tyson (who apparently was Percy's brother).

As soon as lunch was over, Jason and I headed to the arts and crafts station, with the Aphrodite Cabin. I sculpted a few mini lightning bolts and a figure of Zeus, or how I imagined him. Jason mainly flirted with Piper and kept making out with her.

We then headed to the pegasi stables and went for a quick ride with the Apollo kids.

Finally, after dinner, we had the camp sing-a-long. I tried to distract myself, but my thoughts kept returning to my dream. That night, as I lied in bed, I hoped that I'd actually get a good night's rest.

Of course, I was wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

_T_ _he man from the last dream sat on a bed. He was locked on a very affectionate embrace with a woman. As they pulled away from each other, I realized it was the girl who had tortured Thorn. She either had dyed her hair or was wearing a wig._

 _Her fiery red hair had been replaced with midnight black hair. She smiled seductively at the man. "Domitian, darling, has that menace been captured yet? That Otrera."_

 _His smile became brighter. "I have sent the Gorgons on her trail, with the promise of Perseus Jackson as a reward. They will not fail me._

 _The woman sneered. "And how, will the Gorgons enter the Camp?_

 _He laughed. The sound was harsh and cruel. "Oh, our friend inside will help. That is all I can tell you now._

 _The woman was silent for a minute. "Very well, then."She kissed his cheek and stood up. She turned around and stared straight at me and her face changed from shock to anger to amusement._

 _She smiled at me sweetly. "Hello, Otrera Wrights."_

 _The man stood up and blanched. "What did you hear?"He demanded._

 _I paled slightly. I wondered if you could die in a dream._

 _The woman smirked as if she had read my mind. "You can, at the hands of a sorceress."_

 _She mimed grabbing a throat and strangling it, staring me in the eye._

 _I suddenly could feel her hands on my neck, squeezing the life out of me._

 _"Join us, and I won't have to kill you." She purred. Before I could try and pull her off me, I felt myself being shaken awake._

 _The last thing I heard before waking up was the black-haired woman yelling, "No!" and cursing._

Jason stood over me, his face pale. "Terry, what happened?" He asked worriedly.

I felt like vomiting but shrugged. "I'm f-fine?" My answer came out more like a question.

Jason sat down at the edge of the bed. "Otrera..." he warned softly.

"I'm fine." I insisted, my voice cracking. It shook slightly.

Jason sighed and helped me to my feet. "We're going to the Big House."

I nodded, deciding not to argue. I glanced at him. "Do you have a water bottle?"

He handed it to me. "C'mon."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.

I gasped in sudden realization. "Domitian!"

"What—" He looked stunned. "The dream?" He whispered

I nodded.

He paled. "This isn't good." He murmured.

We got to the Big House and he knocked in the door.

Chiron opened the door, looking half asleep. His tail had pink hair curlers in it, and he was wearing a unicorn shirt.

He straightened when he saw us. "Jason. Otrera. What are you doing up this early?"

Jason glanced at me, waiting for me to explain.

"Don't ask me. He dragged me over here." I raised my hands defensively

Jason frowned. "Chiron, she had another dream."

Chiron perked up. "Did you find any information?"

I shrugged. "Yeah. There is some guy named Domitian. Also, monsters named the Gorgons are after me because they were promised Percy's blood." I said calmly, or as calmly as I could possibly be after learning gorgons were after me and wanted to kill Percy Jackson.

Chiron's forehead creased. "Very well. Otrera, do you mind waiting outside? I'd like to have a word with Jason."

I nodded tiredly as Jason stepped into the Big House. As soon as the door closed, I sank to the ground and leaned against the wall. Tears blurred my vision. I didn't even know why I was crying.

I cried silently until I fell asleep, slumped against the wall, my face streaked with tears.

 **Well, that ended... Cheerfully? *hides from readers* sorry?**

 **~Daphne**


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up snuggled up in somebody's arms. It felt like the person was walking.

I blearily opened my eyes, and Jason smiled down at me.

"Hey, sleepyhead." He teased playfully.

I yawned. "What are you doing?"

Jason frowned. "You fell asleep. Outside. So I was bringing you back to the cabin." He glanced at my cheeks and pointedly looked away.

I furiously wiped at my tearstained cheeks and hopped down from his arms. "Sorry."

I got the feeling he wanted to ask what had happened, but he decided not to. "It's all good."

I stretched and grinned at him. "So... I'm assuming you are gonna go "talk" to Piper?" I put emphasis on talk.

Jason flushed. "Er, yeah... hope you don't mind."

I laughed. "She'd make a great sister in law." I winked. I didn't know when I had become comfortable enough to tease him.

Jason flushed an even darker red. "Terry!" He complained, grinning slightly.

I smiled and shook my head slightly. "I'm gonna go hang in the Hermes Cabin. I hope Alice and Julia are awake." I waved goodbye and skipped off.

Ben- Benjamin was sitting in front of the cabin reading. "Hello," he said, not looking up.

"Hey," I said awkwardly.

"Nobody is awake." He said, just as I was about to enter it.

I frowned.

"You can sit there." He said carelessly, tossing me a glance and gesturing beside him.

I sat down. "Er, whose your favorite character?" I asked, recognizing the book as Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. I had obsessed over the movies, seeing as I had dyslexia and couldn't read the book. Or sometimes, I'd get my table mates to read it to me. I realized belatedly that they were probably wondering where I was. Worse, my mom was probably worried sick.

I barely heard his reply. "Professor Moody." he glanced at me again. "Have you ever read the series?"

I shook my head. "No, but I watched the movies."

"All of them?"

I nodded.

"Don't spoil them for me."

I grinned slowly. He noticed my expression and paled, putting down the book and covering his ears.

"La la la la!" He sang off-key, smiling slightly. I started to laugh.

He smiled broadly and uncovered his ears. "What?"

"I'm not that cruel. I would never spoil a book or movie. Scouts honor." I held my hand over my chest.

"Firstly, your heart is on the other side." he drawled. I quickly repositioned my hand.

"Secondly, were you ever even a scout?"

"Nope!" I grinned proudly.

I could see he was trying to hold back laughter. I was doing the same. Our eyes met and we burst out laughing, me clutching at my stomach.

The door opened, nearly whacking me in the back. "Shut up!" A chorus of voices, both male, and female yelled at us.

We quickly stopped laughing. Alice stuck her head out of the cabin. "Will you two stop flirting? We're trying to sleep." She complained.

Benjamin and I both started opposing that (ghastly) idea, but I could see she didn't believe us. "Suuuure."

She stepped out, followed by Julia. "Are you two stuck together?" I asked randomly.

"No..." Julia replied tiredly, flopping onto the ground.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Whenever I see you two, you are always near each other," I explained.

Benjamin looked at me weirdly. "Otrera, just because they hang out with each other doesn't mean they are stuck together. That doesn't even make sense."

I shook my head. "Sorry. Never mind. I'm just really tired."

"Go back to sleep then," Julia grumbled.

"I can't. Jason woke me up." I complained.

Ben raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

I hesitated about telling them, but his blue-gray eyes pleaded me for answers. Reluctantly, I told them about the dreams, withholding the only name: Domitian.

Ben seemed to have realized I wasn't planning on telling them then because he sent me a silent message with his eyes: _You're telling me later._

 _"_ There you go again," Alice complained.

I glanced at her, confused. "What?"

She leaned towards me. "Flirting," she whispered, making sure Ben hadn't heard her. Luckily, he had started reading again.

I rolled my eyes. "Are you kidding me? Do I have to spell it out for you?"

Alice shrugged. "Flirting," she repeated before turning back to Ben.

"So, Benny whatcha reading?" She grinned wickedly.

Ben looked up. "Goblet of Fire. And don't call me Benny." He said casually.

Alice glanced at the cover. "It looks boring."

"Don't judge stuff by how they look."

I didn't realize I had spoken until they both looked at me. I flushed slightly.

Julia sat up with grass in her hair, "Wise words." she nodded.

I glanced at her hair. "Um, Julia, you're hair-"

Alice cut me off. "I thought the saying was, 'Don't judge books by their cover?'"

Ben nodded. "That's the original saying, but Otrera's makes more sense."

The other campers started waking up. We could hear them bustling from outside. J

Julia shot up. "I call the bathroom!" she yelled as she ran into the cabin. She stopped for a second. "I've gotta go, bye!" She ran in.

Alice ran after her, waving goodbye. I looked over at Benjamin. "Er..."

He stood up, his book under his arm. "I'll walk you to you're cabin?" He offered.

I blinked. "Um, okay." We walked to the Cabin and I smiled at him. "Thanks?"

He grinned shyly at me. "No problem." He bolted to his cabin before I could say anything else.

I watched him go. He turned back for a second. "This doesn't make us friends!" he shouted, smiling softly.

"I wouldn't think so, anyway!" I shouted back.

Grinning, I turned around and marched into the cabin

I made this chapter lighthearted because **someone** *glares at Daphne* made the last one all saddy and stuff

~Tatiana


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as I walked into the cabin, I slapped my hand over my eyes.

Jason and Piper were kissing. On. His. Bed!

I uncovered my eyes and coughed awkwardly.

Jason's eyes landed on me. He pulled away breathlessly. Piper's eyes snapped open and looked confused.

"Jason, wha-?" Piper noticed me. She blushed. "Er..."

I waved awkwardly. "Um, I'm just gonna grab something and go."

I walked to my backpack and picked it up. It was filled with stuff Julia and Alice had given (stolen, they had said) me.

I smiled and waved goodbye. "Have fun!" I winked before skipping off, making sure to close the door behind me.

After getting ready for breakfast, I skipped to the dining pavilion. I waved at Julia and Alice from where they were sitting at the Hermes table. They waved back.

Not many people were awake. I ate breakfast at the Big Three table. Normal stuff.

After eating, I headed to the volleyball court. We were supposed to be playing against the Athena Cabin, but I didn't see how it'd be a fair match. Jason still wasn't here, and anyway, it was just the 2 of us, against the Athena Cabin, which was pretty full.

Jason ran over just as the conch shell was blown. His cheeks were flushed, but I doubted it was from the short run. He smiled at me and started talking to the girl from yesterday, Annabeth.

Benjamin arrived around the same time. He had a smear of red on his cheek. For a moment, I thought it was blood, but then I realized it was lipstick.

One of his sisters wiped it off, and whispered, "Lucy?"

He did something I didn't think was possible. He _**blushed.**_

"Yeah..."

The girl giggled. "You like her."

Benjamin looked around. Our eyes met, but I turned around.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched him frown and shake his head. "Nah."

Annabeth called them over at that moment, cutting off their conversation.

Jason motioned me over. "Okay, so, we're gonna be a team." I nodded and started to tune him out. I thought about the girl who had kissed Ben's cheek. Who was Lucy?

"Terry? Terry! Otrera?!"

I snapped out of it. "Huh?"

"I asked, do you get the plan?"

I nodded unconvincingly. "Yep."

He nodded warily. "Good..."

Unfortunately, I didn't know the plan, but I did know normal volleyball, so at least we were okay?

After an hour or so, we headed to the climbing wall. I got burnt once, but Will gave me some cooling cream, and it was as good as new.

We had lunch, then a free period. I decided to look around the Zeus Cabin properly.

I walked toward the cabin but was stopped by a boy about my age. He had scruffy (but cute) dirty blond hair, and green eyes.

"Um, could you help me, please? I'm looking for the-" he consulted a piece of paper. "-the Aphrodite Cabin? Do you know where they are?"

I blinked in surprise. "Er... I'm pretty sure they have Canoeing. At the lake."

The boy looked nervous. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Um..."

"You don't know where that is, do you?" I gave him a small smile.

"No- okay, yeah." He smiled back.

"I'll bring you?" I offered. Even though I'm new here too. I added to myself.

"Thanks."

As we started walking, I glanced at him. "So, what's your name?"

"Leonidas, but you can call me anytime." He grinned mischievously. "But really, call me Leon. And you are?"

I bit my lip hard. "Otrera."

"Can I call you Tera?"

I considered that. "Fine."

He smiled at me and gave me a flirty wink. "Nice to meet you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Nice to meet you too." I fought down the urge to blush.

We got to the canoe lake and Piper noticed me immediately. "Hey, Otrera."

I waved at her.

She glanced at Leon. "You must be our new half-sibling. I'm Piper, your head counselor and half-sister."

Leon grinned. "I'm Leon."

Piper smiled at him. She waved one of her brothers over. "Mitchell, this is Leon. Can you canoe with him?"

Mitchell nodded and steered Leon away, but not before Leon gave me another wink.

I smiled at Piper. "Um, I'm gonna go explore."

I waved goodbye and skipped away.

I was just about to reach my cabin again when a cold hand tapped me on the shoulder. I span around and kneed the person's groin.

Unfortunately, that person was Benjamin Collins. He groaned in pain and dropped to the ground.

I dropped next to him, my hands flying to my mouth. "Oh god, I am so sorry!"

He grimaced and muttered, "Otera, you kick hard."

I instinctively corrected him. "Knee."

He sighed. "Whatever." He said stiffly, holding his crotch.

I winced. "I'm so sorry," I repeated.

He waved it off. "It's okay."

I glanced at his cheek, noticing there was still some lipstick on it. "Uh, you have-"

He flushed and wiped at his cheek. "Is it gone?"

I told the truth. "Dunno. Your whole cheek is red."

He turned a darker red. "Never mind."

I nodded. "So, why did you scare the hell out of me?"

Ben grimaced. "I didn't know you were gonna do that." he complained. "But I was gonna ask what you were holding back earlier."

I paused, taken aback. "How-?"

He grinned. "It was clearly shown on your face. Julia was too tired to look and Alice was too distracted."

I huffed. "Are you saying I'm a bad liar?"

He nodded. "Yes. Almost as bad as the Apollo Cabin."

I frowned, trying to distract him. "I doubt that."

Ben shook his head, smiling. "Otrera! Stop trying to distract me!"

I shrugged. "I'm not."

"There! You just did it again! Tell me what you were hiding."

I groaned. "Fine! There was this guy named Domitian involved and I don't know why it's so bad."

Ben paled. "Domitian!?"

I pointed at him. "See, you know who that is and you're not telling me!"

He grabbed my hand, sending tingles up my arm. "I'll explain. C'mon."

We ran to the Athena Cabin, and he pulled out two books in Greek. "Here,"

He handed one to me and we sat on the floor. I looked at the book warily. Its title read, _Η ζ?ή του Αυτοκράτορα Δομιτιανού_

 _(The Life Of Emperor Domitian)._

I started reading. After the first chapter, I grew tired. I started nodding off. The last thing I could remember was the conch shell getting blown...


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up on a bed that smelt slightly like Benjamin, feeling much more refreshed. I didn't realize where I was at first, until a girl's voice asked, "Is she sleeping?"

I heard footsteps coming towards me, so I evened out my breathing and tried to act.

Benjamin replied, "Yeah."

His footsteps retreated, and the girl asked, "What was she doing in here?"

"We were researching." He replied.

I opened my eyes slightly, and a girl with long, blonde hair and brown eyes came into view. She was sitting next to him on a bed.

"So... Benny..." She whispered, trailing her lips across his cheek. With a flash, I realized that her lipstick was the same shade of red that had been on his cheek this morning.

Benjamin slightly moved away from her. "Lucy..."

The girl giggled softly and scooted towards him. "Benny..." she mocked, playfully.

She kissed him. At that point, I'd seen more than enough, so I snuck out of the cabin.

Later, I was picking strawberries when Benjamin came up to me. "Hey," he said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

I continued picking strawberries. "Hi."

"When did you leave the cabin? I went to check on you and you weren't there. Did you see anything..."

He trailed off.

"If you're talking about your little 'make-out session', then yeah, I saw it." I stood up, done for the day.

He flushed and protested. "It wasn't a make-out session."

"Sure," I said sarcastically, tying my black hair into a ponytail. I grabbed the baskets, but couldn't grab the third one.

"Here, let me get that for you." He reached for it. Scowling slightly, I let him.

He noticed. "What is up with you?" Benjamin demanded, looking slightly upset. "I let you sleep on my bed instead of you sleeping on the ground, why are you acting as if I just kicked your grandma?"

I bit my lip, not knowing how to reply. Sighing, I gave him a weak smile. "Sorry about that. I just have a minor headache." I said, hoping against hope he wouldn't see through the white lie. "Thanks for not making me sleep on the ground, though."

Luck was not on my side. "Don't lie. You obviously don't have a headache because you aren't showing signs of nausea, pain behind one eye or ear, pain in the temples, seeing spots or flashing lights, sensitivity to light and/or sound, temporary vision loss, or vomiting."

I huffed. "Just leave it alone, smarty pants."

"Fine then!"

I stormed away, belatedly realizing that Ben still had my third basket. I placed the other two on the windowsill and walked to my cabin. After sulking for about half an hour, I headed to the Hermes Cabin. When I knocked on the door, a girl with blonde hair pulled it open. She glanced with distaste at my outfit. "Hun, what are you wearing?"

I recognized that voice. Lucy. Still, though, I kept quiet. "Uh..."

Julia saved me. "Terry!" She pulled me into a hug. I froze.

"When I say run, run," she murmured in my ear, then pulled away. I gave her a slight nod.

"Lucy, what were we talking about?" She giggled, imitating her by twirling her hair.

Lucy frowned. "What _were_ we talking about?" As she tried to remember, Julia and I stepped backward, towards the door. She didn't notice.

"Now!" she whisper-yelled, and we raced out of the Cabin. We didn't stop running until we reached the Strawberry Fields. Julia collapsed onto the grass, and I sat down beside her, laughing hysterically. I could practically still hear Lucy's angry screeches from the cabin.

"So, Terry, why did you come to the Hermes Cabin?"

I shrugged. "I was bored."

Suddenly, a boy about our age jogged up to us. "Hiya, Tera and person I don't know!" He smiled cheerfully, then whistled at the sight of Julia.

I tried to remember when I had met this person. I realized it was Leon. "Hi, Leon."

Leon smirked. "Glad you didn't forget _moi_." He held his hand over his heart and pretended to swoon dramatically. "I wouldn't know what to do if you had."

Julia watched him with noticeable interest. "Hello, handsome." She winked flirtatiously.

Leon grinned at her. "Bonjour, beautiful." He winked back.

I pretended to gag. "Ugh, these compliments are killing me. I'll be waiting over there." I walked down the row.

Julia glanced at her watch. "I'm sorry folks, but I gotta go. Big prank planned." She said apologetically.

I waved her goodbye as she walked away.

Leon glanced at me, his eyes flickering up and down. "Lookin' fine, girl."

I scoffed. "Stop that. I literally just woke up and I look terrible."

Leon walked closer towards me. His hand brushed mine. "It's true."

I turned my head away. "No, it's not. Don't get my hopes up." I murmured under my breath.

He somehow heard and leaned closer to me. Our lips were inches apart.

I could feel the hairs on my arms and back of my neck rise. Static electricity flowed through me.

"I'm not lying." He whispered, before stepping back. He then smirked at me, as if he hadn't just made me think he was gonna kiss me.

I suddenly heard someone yelling my name from behind me. I turned around and saw the last person I wanted to see: Benjamin.

He ran towards me and stopped to catch his breath. From beside me, Leon stared down at him, his nose wrinkled slightly.

"Hello Benjamin." I said softly. I stared at the ground.

"Otrera, I'm sorry." He panted, his cheeks flushed.

Leon cut in. "Who the _fuck_ -"

"Language!" I yelped.

"Are you?" He finished.

"I'm Benjamin Collins, son of Athena. Who are you?"

Leon frowned in distaste. "Leonidas Kassand, son of Aphrodite." He said, talking to Ben as if he was scum on the bottom of his shoe.

Before we could say anything else, a horn sounded.

Ben's face paled. "The alarm!" he shouted, before running to Thalia's tree.

Jason had told me about Thalia. My half-sister, also a daughter of Zeus. She was now apparently the lieutenant of the Hunters. I remembered exactly what Julia had told me:

 _"As Thalia laid dying after her wound from her fight to save her friends, her father Zeus, God of the skies, Ruler of the Gods, created Thalia's pine tree to not only save his daughter but to stop that from happening again." She had told me, pointing at the pine tree. "He created a barrier to protect lost demigods and to keep Camp Half-Blood a safe place from the monsters trying to kill them."_

I ran after him, wondering what in Hades was going on.


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as I got to the border, I realized what had set off the alarm. A giant metal bull was standing at the edge of Camp, trying to bust its way in.

Three ladies were standing beside it. Two of them were wearing Bargain Mart frocks, but all three had snake hair. The tallest had green vipers, the middle one had coral, and the shortest had different types of green snakes. Greenie was wearing sunglasses, while Viper carried a platter of... scones? Tarts? She was gesturing to the campers standing within the boundaries.

"Why don't you poor dears have something to eat?" Viper giggled, holding the platter towards them.

Coral was screeching."wHERE IS PERSEUS JACKSON!?" She bellowed. A wave of demigods fell to the ground, unconscious.

Annabeth and Percy pushed to the front. They took one look at the trio and paled. "The Gorgons," Annabeth gasped.

Percy pushed Annabeth behind him a bit. "Stheno. Euryale. Medusa." his voice was tight, a hint of fear in his eyes.

"PERCY JACKSON!" The three screeched at the same time, but the campers had learned their lesson. Everyone covered their ears.

I pushed my way to the front, Ben standing beside me.

"Percy Jackson, surrender yourself and the one named after the leader of the Amazons," Medusa instructed, her voice sounding sweet and charming.

I felt like surrendering all of a sudden. I walked closer to the front, standing closer to the boundary. My sword grew heavy in my hand.

Then Ben and Piper saved us me.

Benjamin grabbed my hand, jerking me backward and pulling me into him. I struggled a bit, trying to get closer to the trio. He held me firmly, tightening his grip. "Otrera." He barked, bringing me back to awareness. A quick glance at Percy showed the same thing had happened to him, but with Annabeth and Piper.

I realized he was still holding me against his chest. "Uh... Ben?" I squeaked out, my face going fifty shades of red.

He came to the same realization and let me go, blushing. "Sorry."

While we'd been sorting things out, the Apollo campers had shot a volley of arrows at the gorgons and the old hags had retreated.

Jason was by my side immediately. "Don't you dare surrender," He warned, before darting over to Percy.

Percy still seemed to be struggling. I frowned, concerned, before turning to Ben. "Thanks..." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Do you know why I snapped out of.. whatever that was before Percy?"

He thought. "Well, you weren't mentioned by name. And it is called charmspeak."

Suddenly, Leon was beside us, a frown on his face. "Why'd you run off, Tera?"

"Maybe she didn't want to spend time with a nincompoop like you," Ben said, a glint of jealousy in his eyes. I wasn't sure why.

"Or maybe she didn't want to be with a stuck up nerd like you." Leon shot back.

"Or maybe she didn't want to put up with your Aphrodite magic."

"Guys-" I started, confuzzled on why they were acting like this.

Leon talked right over me. "Maybe she didn't want to be with a smartass like you."

"Or a dumbass like you."

"Or-"

I was fed up. "Guys! What the hell?! I can make my own choices, jeez. And I say I don't wanna be around either of you." I walked over to Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper.

Percy had snapped out of the hold Medusa had had over him, and while the Gorgons tried getting around the barrier, they were planning.

"Terry! Good to see you." Percy gave me a smile.

"Hi, guys. What is the plan?"

I could sense the boys watching me, but I didn't care. I'd talk to them when they started being nicer to each other.

After discussing our plan, I sat down on the grass. I closed my eyes, trying to relax when I sensed two people on either side of me.

"We're sorry." they chorused.

I sighed and opened my eyes. "What makes you think I'll accept that apology?"

Leon ran his fingers through his hair. "We apologized to each other?" he offered weakly.

I smiled slightly. "Apology accepted then... why did you guys hate each other, anyway?"

Ben looked awkward. "Uh... oh look, the gorgons came back!"

I whipped my head around to stare at the border. "What?!"

I know I know. Its the oldest trick in the book.

I quickly realized that it wasn't true and turned around, scowling. "Benjamin, what-?"

But he and Leon had vanished.

I sighed and stood up, headed for Julia and Alice when the conch horn sounded. Jason jogged over and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Dinner time, Lil' sis."

I smiled. "Dinner time." I agreed, scanning for Leon and Ben again.

Jason smirked at me, raising an eyebrow. "Who're you looking for?"

I blinked. "What?"

"You're looking for someone... Is it that Ben kid? Or the Leon one?" his face fell a little when he said Leon.

I flushed. "N-no. Neither." I lied. "What do you have against Leon?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Nothing."

"Mhmm." I said with a raised eyebrow. "Also, I wouldn't be talking if I were you."

H e blinked, confused. "Wha-?"

"Don't think I forgot about earlier."

He blushed and excused himself, dashing ahead to Piper.

I giggled and skipped to the dinner pavilion, only to be stopped by a tall blonde girl about 2 years older than me.

"Excuse me..." I tried to move around her, but she followed me. "Otrera?"

"Yeah?" I asked, recognizing Lucy.

"We need to have a chat. Girl to girl." Before I could protest, she dragged me to the lake.

I glanced at the water nervously. "What did you want to talk about, Lucy?"

She smirked, pleased that I was nervous. "Look me in the eye." She said softly, honey dripping from her voice.

I slowly raised my eyes, staring into hers.

"You will stay away from Benjamin."

I looked at her, incredulous. "You brought me here for that?"

Her cheeks flushed with anger. "Just repeat after me: I will stay away from Benjamin."

I felt my eyes drooping. My mouth moved on its own. "I will stay away from Benjamin."

"Good." she smiled and slapped me.

I suddenly had control over myself again. I brought my hand to my sore cheek, staring at her.

"What the hell was that for?"

She shrugged gracefully. "Fun. Now go away."

I looked at her suspiciously before heading to the pavilion.

Just as I was about to enter, Ben appeared beside me. "Hey Otrera."

I raised an eyebrow. "Hi Benjami-"

Before I could finish, I felt throbbing pain. I dropped to the ground, clutching my head.

"Otrera!" I heard Benjamin shout before darkness overtook me


	12. Chapter 12

_**I saw a blond woman in chains, her beautiful dress in tatters. Her make up was running, tears streaming down her cheeks.**_

 _ ****_

 _ **"Let me go!" She shrieked. "I demand you let me go, and I might not cause you to fall in love with a disgusting creature!"**_

 _ **I immediately realized who she was; Leon's mom, Aphrodite.**_

 _ **A deep voice chuckled. "Why my dear goddess, is that how you treat your captors?"**_

 _ **He strode into view, a tall, lanky man with broad shoulders. His face had scars all over them, and he had an evil smirk on his face.**_

 _ **"Sorry dearie, but the only way we can get that girl before the emperors, is if she comes to us willingly."**_

 _ **"The other gods will find me! Hephaestus and Ares will never cease looking for me."**_

 _ **"They won't notice your disappearance until the solstice, and by then it'll be too late!" he laughed with a sneer.**_

 _ **Aphrodite's face sank. "They will! And-" She noticed me and her face fell.**_

 _ **The man turned to look, but didn't seem to notice me."What are you looking at?"**_

 _ **"Never mind that. As I was going to say, that even if the other gods don't come-"**_

  
I woke up to pain and my consciousness wavered. My throat was dry.

I felt something warm in my hand , and tried to look, letting out a hiss of pain. What I saw made my heart melt, but a cold feeling wash over me.

Benjamin was holding my hand, his head rested on the bed as he slept. He looked adorable. But then I realized what I'd ben thinking and blushed, pulling my hand away "He is not cute." I murmured to myself. But I smiled as I thought about him, my cheeks pink.

I glanced out the window and determined it was somewhat past midnight. With a sigh, I decided to get some rest and sleep.

I turned and curled up into a ball, closing my eyes.

Before long, I was asleep again, a warm and happy feeling bubbling up inside me.

I woke up to the sound of crashing. "You sneak!" I heard Leon yell.

I sat up, rubbing at my eyes. "Wha-?"

Ben sat up also. "What the hell dude?!"

Leon gave me apologetic look. "Sorry Tera, you can go back to sleep. Ben, a word?"

Ben stood up, a suspicious look on his face. "Alright.

I swung my legs off the bed. "I'm not that tired, I have to talk to Chiron."

Ben gave me directions and I hurried off, as the boys talked in private. As I walked, I thought about what I had felt last night, and dismissed it as me being loopy from whatever had happened to me. I realized I didn't know what exactly had happened and turned back to ask and also maybe eavesdrop. They were acting... strange.

As I stood in the shadows of the door way, I heard Ben ask, "What? I know I broke our deal, but I was worried, alright?"

"Tell me what you did last night. Did you talk?" He asked. (((ThIs SoUnDs WeIrD)))

Ben shook his head. "No, Otrera only woke up once, and I wasn't even awake."

I gasped softly, before covering my mouth. Why were they talking about me?

Leon sighed. "We'll continue this later. Hey, look out the window."

I sighed softly in relief, but it was short lived. Leon came out and spotted me.

Before I could say anything, he grabbed my hand.

"C'mon." he whispered, pulling me along.

He led me to an abandoned room, before sitting on the bed.

"You dreamed about Mom, didn't you."

He must of seen the surprise on my face. "I had the same dream."

"Why were you guys talking about me?"

"Because death is coming for you."

My eyes widened. "Wha-?"

He burst into laughter. "I'm joking, chill."

I glared at him.

"You don't joke about that." I scolded, trembling slightly.

He noticed and gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry." he said softly.

I hugged back. "It's fi-"

Ben walked into the room. "There was nothing happening outside." He said, before noticing us.

He frowned. "I'll be waiting." he said stiffly, before rushing out of the room.

I looked at Leon. "What is up with you both?"

"Well..." He scratched the back of his neck. "Ben thinks of you as a sister, and he knows I like you."

I stared at him. "Of course you like me, I'm your friend."

He flushed pink. "Not that kind of like."

I was confuzzled. "What do you mean then?"

Leon moved closer to me, his face inches from my own. "Like this."

He kissed me.

I was frozen, not pulling away or kissing back. That had been my first kiss! I had been saving it...

He pulled away, a smile on his face.

Before I could say anything, he gave me a flirty wink. "I'll meet you at the lake tonight at 8."

He strutted off.

I stared after him. What in Hades just happened?!

Ben entered the room. "So, Otrera..."

I barley glanced at him. "Yeah?"

"What did you and Leon talk about?"

I was still pretty much in shock. "He kissed me."

"WHAT?"

I jumped a little when he shouted, but still felt weird. "The thing is... I don't like him like that. And he basically asked me out, and I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO." I despaired.

He sighed. "Well... tell him that." I noticed after I said that I didn't like Leon like that, he seemed to have become happier slightly.

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. "Ben, do you know why I collapsed last night?"

He nodded. "Apparently, you were sent a message by a god or goddess?"

I nodded, not really surprised. "Is that all?'

"Yep."

I stood. "Do you know where Chiron is? I couldn't find him earlier."

He thought. "I think he's coaching the Aphrodite Cabin in archery."

I smiled. "Okay, I guess I'll see you later?"

He nodded, looking as thought deep in thought. "Yep."

I walked to the archery fields and spotted Chiron immediately. 


	13. Chapter 13

I walked over to Chiron, cautiously. Piper stood beside him, as he helped her adjust her grip on the bow.

"Mr. Chiron?" I asked meekly.

He gave me a smile. "Ms. Wright, just calling me Chiron is perfectly alright."

I gave him an awkward little half-shrug, before turning to Piper. "Hey Piper."

"Hi Otrera... Can I call you Terry?"

I shrugged. "I don't mind. Jason and Percy already call me that anyway."

She grinned. I turned to Chiron. "Can I come to the Big House later to tell you what happened?" I asked awkwardly.

He nodded. "You don't need to ask. But who was the message from...?"

I bit my lip awkwardly, glancing at Piper worriedly.

"Uh... Aphrodite." I said in a soft voice.

Piper looked shocked. "M-Mom?"

Chiron nodded grimly. "Piper, if you'd be so kind to call a Head Counselor meeting?"

She nodded worriedly. "Alright." She dashed off.

"Otrera, why don't you go continue your activities, or go look for Jason?"

I felt like it wasn't really a question. "Okay."

As I turned to leave, he called after me. "And make sure to attend the meeting this afternoon."

I nodded and jogged around, heading to the forges. I had a feeling Jason would be there.

Recently, when he wasn't with Piper, he'd go there and sit, deep in thought. From what I was told, one of his friends, a Hephaestus camper by the name of Leo Valdez had died but came back to life? And was currently MIA.

I was right. He was sitting in a tree, staring at the entrance.

I crept behind him and climbed the tree. He didn't seem to notice.

I plopped down beside him. "Hello, brother."

He jumped startled. "Terry!"

"Have you heard from Leo?" I asked gently.

He stiffened. "How do you know about Leo?"

I blinked, startled. "Well, the other campers told me..."

He nodded slowly, running his finger through his hair. "Ah. No, I haven't heard from Leo."

He traced a groove in his hair, deep in thought.

"Why'd you cut your hair like that?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

He laughed. "I didn't do it on purpose."

I tilted my head, asking a silent question.

"well, back on the Argo ||.." He stated to explain.

Apparently, they'd met Sciron the bandit once on their trip. While threatening their ship, he'd shot a bullet that had grazed his head and cut off the hair. Luckily, Jason hadn't been hurt, and Sciron was subsided.

I gave him a wary look. "You killed him?"

He sensed my wariness. "He was already dead, Terry. He also wanted to kill us."

I sighed but nodded. "So that's how you got that..."

Suddenly, the conch shell horn was blown and I gasped.

"What's wrong?" He asked frantically.

"I forgot, there is a counsellor meeting happening!"

He jumped down, and I followed in suit.

Together, we raced to the Big House.

Of course, we were late.

Chiron was saying to Piper, "— be as kind as to check the Zeus Cabin?"

Jason sat down, and after a moment of hesitation, I sat beside him.

"Sorry Chiron. Lost track of time." He said, his voice even.

Chiron sighed. "No matter. Otrera, do you mind telling everyone everything from the beginning?"

I nodded and told everyone about all the dreams I'd been having.

After I finished, everyone sat in stunned silence.

"Capture an immortal? But that's not possible, right Chiron?" Miranda Gardener asked, a small frown on her face.

Sherman Yang wrapped an arm around her waist. "Not necessarily. Back in the day, Hephaestus captured my dad, Ares and Aphrodite..."

"But that's different. Neither of them would do anything like that to her, and anyways, she said they'd rescue her. Why would Aphrodite say her kidnappers would be her rescuers?" Objected Damien White.

Piper banged her hands on the table. "Okay, before we start arguing-"

"Too late for that." Butch Walker murmured under his breath.

Piper shot him a glare. "I think we all agree this requires a quest."

There was a lot of murmuring of agreement.

"Who'll lead the quest?" Laurel and Holly Victor demanded to know at the same time.

Piper turned to me. "I think Otrera should lead the quest."

Everyones eyes were on me. "W-What?" I squeaked out. "Why me?"

Malcolm Pace gave me a wary look. "Why her? She's barely trained, and just a kid."

I bristled, the hair on the back of my neck standing up with static energy. "Don't call me a kid."

Then, from the shadows, Nico snickered. "Now you know how that feels."

Everyone but Chiron jumped.

"Nico! You're here!" Will Solace said, a grin on his face.

"Well, of course I am. It's a head counselor meeting." He drawled.

"Mr. di Angelo, it's a pleasure to see you. Please take a seat." Chiron said.

He took a seat beside Will.

"As I was saying, she's just a-" Malcolm paused. "She's young and unexperienced."

Chiron looked weary. He looked more his actual age 300000 more or less. "The dreams were sent to Otrera. Therefore, she must play an important part in this."

He turned to a redhead I didn't recognize. "Rachel?"

Rachel's green eyes glowed neon, and a green smoke spewed from her mouth. She was looking directly at me.

I scooted away from her slightly, as she asked in a raspy, hissing voice. "Approach, seeker, and ask."

I figured she was talking to me, and I asked, "How do I save Aphrodite?"


	14. Chapter 14

The smoke slowly dissipated, and her eyes faded to their original brightness. She collapsed, falling backwards. Chiara Benvenuti and Lou Ellen Blackstone caught her and set her into the chair.

Chiron looked grim. "I think we know now for certain Otrera must go on the quest, and she shall choose two male companions from the Athena and Aphrodite Cabin."

All eyes looked at me, but I didn't know what to say.

Malcolm cleared his throat. "Well, I'd offer to go, but I doubt you'd want me along.."

Annabeth, who had been so quiet I had nearly forgotten she was there, cleared her throat. "I think Benjamin should go. He's been at camp for quite a while, and I think they'd work well together."

Chiron raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Alright. And from the Aphrodite Cabin?" He looked at Piper expectedly

Piper thought for a moment. "Leon," She decided. "I know he's new and all, but he's actually pretty good with a blade. Plus, he seems like he'd do anything for Terry," she smirked slyly.

A few counslers snickered, including Percy.

I was conflicted. While they both were good suggestions, Leon and Ben seemed to fight quite a bit.

Chiron turned to me. "Do you agree with this, Otrera?" I nodded after a moment. "Yeah.."

"Then it is final. Benjamin, Otrera and Leon will be going on the quest."

"But where will they go?" Connor chimed in.

"And why would Zeus destroy mankind?" Lou Ellen questioned

A young, fit looking male started speaking quickly in... Spanish? Portuguese?

"because Zeus is a selfish jerk," Percy mumbled. "And no clue what you're saying, Pablo."

Thunder rumbled, as Pablo grumbled under his breath in whatever language he spoke.

"Hey!" Jason and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Sorry, But it's true!"

Chiron crosses his arms over his chest. "Silence, please." He called.

Turning to me, he gestured as he spoke. "Is it not clear? Otrera and her companions shall set out to find The goddess. And, light was mentioned in the prophecy. Apollo is the god of light, and... well, I didn't want to worry you all, but Apollo's Lyre has been missing, ever since he showed up as a mortal. I fear the two are connected."

"Do you mean they will have to find the Lyre, to find Aphrodite?" Will Solace pipped up.

"I think so," Chiron answered. "And the Lyre was last placed in Arizona. The place where Apollo himself is headed," he concluded. "I fear that the goal of the thief is to replace Apollo, like Nero."

I was so confused.

A few minutes later, the meeting was concluded, and I was told to be packed and ready by tomorrow morning, where we'd meet Argus and he'd drive us into the city. I nodded and followed Jason out, deep in thought.

"Hey," Annabeth appeared at my side.

"Hi," I said quietly, running my fingers through my hair. It was already messed up, but the action soothes me.

"What are you gonna do?"

"What do you mean?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"About Leon?" Annabeth prompted. "I heard you guys earlier."

I looked at her, surprise evident on my face. "I'm not exactly sure," I admitted to her quietly. "I don't see him that way, but I don't want to ruin our kind of friendship." I shrugged. "Boys are complicated."

Annabeth nodded, a faint smile on her face. "I completely agree."

Percy popped up beside her. "Hey!"

I jumped, surprised. "Don't do that!"

He shrugged. "Sorry, Terry... and boys aren't the complicated ones. Girls are complicated."

Annabeth let out a snort. "Says the one who didn't realize I liked him after I literally spelled it out for you."

"Oi, I'm dyslexic, Wise girl." He kissed her cheek.

"Its a figure of speech!"

"I know," he said casually. Wrapping an arm around her.

I raised an eyebrow. "Um... imma go now." I nodded and walked to the Zeus Cabin. Jason was inside.

I could hear voices, a girls and his. I faintly recognized the girls voice.

I tried to slip in unnoticed, but of course the door decided to creak open.

The person stopped talking.

Jason looked over and gave me a smile. "Hey Terry... there is someone I want you to meet."

I bit my lip, confused. Walking forward.

A girl with raven black hair, and the same electric blue eyes as Jason and I was shimmering in air. I recognized her immediately. "Thalia?" I tilted my head, confused.

"Hello Otrera— Wait, you're a child of Zeus too?"

"Yeah..."

Jason looked between us. "You two know each other?"

Thalia nodded. "We escorted Nico and her to Camp... although she did run off."

I shrugged. "I heard voices,"

She shrugged, before suddenly gave Jason a smirk. "Otrera. Do you remember the question I asked you when we first met? The one Nico said no to for you?"

Jason seemed to understand immediately. "Thaliaaaaa." He pouted. "It's cool to finally have a cabin mate, don't recruit her!"

Thalia shrugged, "I can't anyway, didn't you mention something about a quest she's going on?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I actually need to get ready. Nice talking to you again, Thalia."

She gave me a warm smile. "You too, Otrera. Take care."

I waved and walked to my bunk and started cleaning up.

After packing everything, I decided to sleep early tonight and changed, nodding off quickly Into a restless sleep


	15. IM SORRY

I am so sorry, I forgot the password to this account and my computer crashed *cries* I finally remembered it though, and I republished it on Wattpad until I finally remembered it here


	16. I'm sorry

I'm really sorry guys... i hon have no excuse for not updating. I'll try and update more now, but it'll probably be inconsistent. I'll try though. Love you all


End file.
